This project is an Information Conference for Minorities on the Human Genome Project: The Challenges and Impact of Human Genome Research for Minority Communities. The two-day conference is designed primarily for representatives from the minority communities (African-Americans, Hispanics, Asian Americans, Native Americans), but will be open to all interested persons. Outreach for conference attendance will be targeted to minority community leaders, community organizations, churches, educators, government officials, fraternal groups, civic and social groups, business and professional organizations, and health care organizations. The project's broad objective is to raise the level of awareness in minority communities of the rapid strides being made in human genome research, and the potential and value to minorities, particularly with respect to health care; to identify issues that are important to the minority communities and avenues for more involvement of these communities; and to explore post-conference ways of continuing input. Through presentations, workshops and open discussions, the conference will address the ethical, legal and social issues raised by human genome research developments; the impact on treatments for health problems such as sickle cell anemia, cancer and other physical and mental health concerns.